Frosty
by Z-01 Attack Helicopter
Summary: A Recruit has joined Metal 0-4, 4 days before the New York attack, follow Frost and the Recruit in their rollercoaster of missions and their evolving love life. (This is a story about Delta force's missions, maybe even with a twist.) Warning: Strong language, Sexual content, Gore (All Reviews are appreciated)


**4 Days** **earlier**

I was lying on my bed reading Bob Shepherd The Circuit when I heard a knock on the door, it was Sandman and he had some news for me.

"We got a recruit coming in, she's from the Marines and she moving in with the best soldier in the the squad, don't tell Grinch or Truck. " He explained whispering the last part

"First of all your making me blush, secondly she? Not to be sexist." I asked jokingly

"I know it's weird having a woman but you never know, another weird thing is she has followed in your footsteps, in the sense of fighting and training. " He told me with that wink of the left eye as he left

 _She follows me in the sense of fighting and training? What am I a war celebrity or something? And how does she know my fighting style? Was she in that op we did with the Rangers a couple months back or was she in the sidelines watching? Must've did her homework if she follows my footsteps ugh, so many questions, I'll pay her a little visit._ I thought to myself, I put my book down on the page I was on and opened my door to bump into a 5"8 black hair women,

"Hi, you must be my new roommate, I'm Frost. " I said offering my hand

"Yes I'm Pvt. Katie Frankfurt or Kat, nice to meet you." she said shaking my hand

"So, how did you get here? What did you do to get here to be exact was it because you follow me?"

This caught her off guard, she went straight red probably because she was shy either way it was cute.

"How do you know that? " she asked nervously

" I was told before you arrived, let me see if you do have a similar fighting style to me, to do this we're going to the pit. "

I lead her over to the timed course, I held the record at 14:01, followed by Sandman followed by Truck, now Kat had to show if she could compete with the big leagues, she grabbed a M4A1 equipped with Holographic, vertical grip, extended stock and a compensator along with a UMP-45 equipped with a reflex sight,

As she lined up I could tell she was nervous, her face, foot placement and body language said although no shaking was happening, the air horn went off and so did Kat, she ran and shot the first 2 targets with surgical precision, next was 3 targets spread about, one in a window 2 on the ground, the window dweller was easily removed but the 2 on the ground caused her to miss a shot or 2, she ran through the entrance of the building where 2 targets lay along with a civilian which if you shot them caused you to lose 3 seconds but the civi wasn't hit and the targets were down, she blasted the next 7 targets but she missed a shot on the last target, but despite the mistakes she got a time of 14:00, I sat impressed by the run and patted her on the back

"Watch and learn. " I said to her as I grabbed a ACR with extended mags, as the air horn went I blasted through the targets with ease not missing a shot in the end I got a 10:56.

"I have to say, your really fucking good." I said catching my breath, she blushed at the comment "A little bit more training and you'll be on par."

"Showing off to the new recruit Frost?" Truck asked

"It's called showing dominance T, you know I can't let a recruit beat me so easily but you have to admit she's really good. " I explained emptying the ACR

" Is that her time? "

"No, that's the time I set just there."

"Then what was her time? " Truck asked rolling his eyes

"14 seconds on the dot." I answered

"Serious? Your joking right? "

"Nope, takes it after me."

"Pfft, as if she would try be like you. "

"Well I do look up to him, he is a monster." Kat said joining in on the conversation

"Wow, anyway I'm Truck. " Truck said offering his hand

" Kat. " she introduced herself, shaking the hand of Truck.

"I'll catch you 2 later I have to help Grinch with something." Truck said jogging off

"I'm going to love it here. " Kat said with a smile

" Good to know, you should go unpack I'm going to get something to eat. "

"You can't just leave me to unpack my bags."

"That's where your wrong kiddo. " I said clicking my fingers

As I walked off I heard a grunt followed by a sigh, I chuckled lightly at the fact, I went into the mess hall to see it full as it was around the time everyone got the food, as I got a sandwich I sat down beside Sandman who was enjoying chicken noodles when I heard Jester call my name from across the room, I turned to face her

"You showed her what's up on that pit run. "

" I'm pretty sure she could woop your ass in 5 seconds flat."

"But you'll run her down in a second flat by defending her like that. "

"What, just like you do a run down of how many times you touch yourself a week."

At that point Jester gave up and flipped the finger, I chuckled "That'll shut you up." I muttered under my breath,

"She is right about something, your protecting the recruit dead hard, what's up with that? "

"Kat is like my apprentice, she needs some training although she is field ready."

"What time did she get in the Pit? "

"14 seconds flat but I did it and got 10:56 so she's really good."

"Good, I actually want to see her have a go. "

"I'll tell her now." I said getting out my seat

"Thanks."

I left the mess hall, thinking about Kat and how weird it is that she followed me rather than a person who was actually good, as I approached our room going up the stairs of the team quarter, I looked through the door to see Kat reading my book,

"You better have remembered that page I was on. " I said coming through to the door

"Page 247, nice book by the way." She complimented

"Thanks, is it OK if I ask you some questions? " I asked politely

" Sure why not. " she said seemingly bored

"A couple months, me and my team worked with a team of Rangers for an op, were you one of them Rangers?" I asked

"46th Wolverine Regiment? " she questioned

"Yes."

"I was the private you saved if you remember, The Russian's shot an RPG at the car I was in but you pulled me out. "

"That was you? Huh, a stroke of luck there."

"That's when I started training like you, I watched your pit runs analysing your movements and positioning and then working on my aim."

"I have to say, your fucking amazing for 3 months of training. "

"Thanks, I really appreciate it my team always used to say I was a God but I said it was because of you, if you didn't save me I wouldn't be here."

"What happened before I saved you? Why didn't you get out of the vehicle? "

"Knocked out, the driver lost it while escaping from the BTR and hit a tree."

"I'm sorry I couldn't saved anybody else in that car."

"It's alright, it forced me to train harder as I lost a really good friend on that day, his name was Andy Gates or 'Badger' as we used to call him. "

"Shit, what was he like? I mean if this going too deep then say."

"No, I've kept these memories away for too long, he was a nice person had blue sapphire eyes, black spiked hair and a full package beard, he was always there for me, he helped me up when I was down. " Kat eyes were slowly filling with water

"Hey, that's enough that's all I need," I said trying to calm her down "Look if your feeling down I'll be there, Make you happy again I mean that's what Andy would want, to make you happy stay strong."

"It's very hard to forget though, he was a brother to me. " Kate said with eyes at the brim

"I'll try and keep you in the right, I've done it before and I'll do it again."

Kat wrapped her arms around me, crying into my shoulder at this point I felt like a dick but who could blame me? Everyone goes a little far sometimes like I did but on accident.

"I know this is bad timing but Sandman wants you to do the Pit again but I'll say your sleeping, you do look like you can use some rest though." I said

"Alright, I do feel worn out. " Kat said wiping the last tear off her face" What's the time? "

"Holy shit its 8, today has flew in I'll let Sandman know your getting rest."

"Thanks. "

I walked out and went to find Sandman, I found him playing cards with Grinch and Truck,

"Frost my man, take a seat." Grinch said pointing towards a seat

"I'm fine, by the way Kat is getting rest the trip wore her out along with the pit run. " I explained leaning against a wall

"It's fine, I watched her run from earlier and I see what you mean, very good but some training will patch up the cracks." Sandman said "The question I'm wondering is, out of all people she chose you no offense."

"No offence taken, remember the op we did with The Rangers? 46th Wolverine Regiment, she was the person I saved from the RPG, the sad thing is she lost a close friend when the car was hit, his name was Andy Gates or 'Badger'."

"I've heard that name before, I think he saved a couple of children in Africa or something, shame he died. " Truck said

"I'm going to have a look on his record, maybe I can salvage anything from it."

"No, leave it I'm sure everything you know is on it. " Sandman said

"Fine, I'm off to get rest, so fucking tired." I exclaimed

"Whatever suits you, later. "

"See ya."

I returned to my room and sat on the edge of my bed, Kat sat sleeping peacefully as I lay on my I stared at the ceiling and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Chapter 1 complete, I hope you've enjoyed this so far as it's one of my best pieces so far though I do admit that I've got a long way before I can be called good, please write me your thoughts and review this, I want to get better at this as.**

 **For now later**


End file.
